Talk:Joe Kido
Joe's Son Is it just me, or does Joe's son look a lot like Kenta from Tamers?? Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT 20:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Swedish Version Ages/Grades We had the grades and ages of the swedish versions up here. For all of the digidestined. Now, please explain why we deleted them? For those who are reading this, I will help you. These are the following: :Joe: 10th grade (16). Season 1 college (19). Season 2 :Matt/Tai/Soa: 9th grade (15). Season 1 12th grade (18). Season 2 :Izzy/Mimi: 8th grade (14). Season 1 11th grade (17). Season 2 :T.K./Kari: 6th grade (12). Season 1 9th grade (15). Season 2 :Unless if there is a vlid reason to delete these, and tell me what they are, if there is any, then don't delete these. They've been a part of these peoples pages for quite a long time. ::The reason is we don't have a source for them. We are currently trying to compile every source that gives ages and grades for these characters here and here. If you can confirm that the Swedish version states these ages and grades, please bring up evidence to the linked pages' talk pages. 13:14, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: Am I seriously the only one who thinks that all the characters were much older than the show stated? It's like everybody plays along, and I'm very aggravated by it. You know, it's your guys choice to follow by the show or not, but I should be allowed my own opinion. And people should respect it. I normally wouldn't say this, but it's really been on my nerves lately. ::You're allowed to hold your own opinion. You're just not allowed to post it on the wiki, as if it was anything more than your own opinion. ::And no, no one is ever obligated to respect your opinion unless it's correct. 14:50, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm glad to know that somebody says that at least I can hold my opinion. I will agree that most of them do act and sometimes look that age part that they have. SO I will admit that. Name Romanization Not sure where to put it, but it's romanized as Joe on this merchandise. Lanate (talk) 09:14, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :I know, it has been used recently in a lot of merchandise recently. The etymology section I made already mentions it is used in the Partner Buttons Set. I don't know why they are doing this, he's not Japanese, which means they shouldn't romanize as if it was a foreign name, and "Jo" was already used in Encyclopedia II. 16:18, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :They also romanize it as Joe in the second ED for Adventure. --Kahran042 (talk) 17:12, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Also on the Kizuna website: http://digimon-adventure.net/eng/character/ I think they just wanna be consistent to the English version, which is weird, but they've been doing this a long time with trying to match dubs, such as "digivolving spirits", English names like Gatomon appearing on digivices in Tri, and what not.Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:27, December 4, 2019 (UTC)